Diagnosing and treating cardiac disorders often involve the introduction of a catheter into a cardiac chamber through the surrounding vasculature. The catheter has a plurality of sensors that sense electrical activity of the cardiac chamber. The electrical activity is generally processed into different maps including, but not limited to, voltage maps, activation maps and fractionation maps of the endocardial surface of the cardiac chamber. These maps are then used by a physician or other medical professional to treat and diagnose cardiac disorders.
These conventional maps, however, generally only show the electrical activity that occurs on the endocardial surface of the heart. As a result, structures that project inwardly from the endocardial surface typically are not depicted. Examples of structures that project inwardly from the endocardial surface include papillary muscles, septums and carinas. These structures may contribute to cardiac disorders. However, since the physician generally cannot view or analyze representations of these internal structures with conventional mapping technologies, the physician may find it more difficult to diagnose and treat disorders that may be associated with these internal structures.